L e t m e l o v e y o u Male Reader x Ijuuin Kyo
by Rachel Rysowski
Summary: He had been lost, but then found you. You became his life and couldn't bear to lose you. Will you be with him, or reject him and let him drown in his sorrows? [Accepting requests]


It's been a couple of months since Misaki finally told Ijuuin he really didn't love him, even after countless times that he didn't. The black-haired man was working on the newest chapter of his famous manga, The Kan. All his assistances' have already left for the night. The only people left in the room was himself and (Y/n).

(Y/n) was a newer assistant and Ijuuin couldn't admire how much the man loved helping and working on his manga. He had noticed him working hard to finish chapters, but not too fast that he'll mess up. (Y/n) had worked for three days straight, only small breaks. Then again, it's a living hell. Working now in the midst of battle with the deadline.

Ijuuin pushed his chair back and stretched. He peeked over at the (h/c) haired man, watching him work quietly. He looked back at his work and stood up, walking towards the smaller male. "(y/n)-kun, I think you should head back to your girlfriend. She's worried right?" He looked up from his pages and stared at the man. "Huh? I don't have a girlfriend. It's just me in my apartment." He smiled sheepishly and awkward silence entered the room. Ijuuin coughed into his fist and smiled at his assistant. "Would you like for me to make us some food then?" (y/n) looked at the black-haired man and shook his head. "N-No, I wouldn't want to waste your time." (Y/n) smiled brightly, making the mangaka blush inwardly, and was about to continue working until a hand stopped him. "I insist." Ijuuin flashed him a smile, making the 24-year-old man blush. After rejecting and insisting, the (H/c) finally agreed.

_Time Skip to after dinner~_

Y/n started to pack up and slung the bag over his shoulder. He was about to turn around until he felt someone behind him. "I-Ijuuin-san, don't do that!" Said man chuckled and ruffled his messy (H/c) hair. "I can't help it, you look too cute!~" Ijuuin smiled and Y/n blushed scarlet. (Y/n) could feel his superior get closer. "Have you thought about what I said?" He whispered gently into his ear. The black-haired man rubbed his arms affectionately and rested his head into the crook of Y/n pale neck. "Y-Yes." (Y/n) confessed. "Do you have an answer?" The younger male shook his head, Ijuuin noticing the blush stretching from ear to ear. Ijuuin slowly let his hands get away from the flustered male. "Sorry, I'm bothering you with this burden." (Y/n) turned back to stare into his superior's dark blue eyes. "It's-It's not a burden. It would be a burden for you if you didn't tell me." Ijuuin smiled sadly. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Sensei." (Y/n) bowed and walked out the door with his bag slung loosely over his arm. Ijuuin closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Eyes opened to show dark blue eyes and he sighed. "It's going to happen again, huh?"

Ijuuin woke up to see a pen in his hand and his head resting on the page he was working on. A soft knock made their way to Ijuuin's ears and he stood up with a yawn. "Coming!" He opened the door and met with (E/c) eyes. "Come in." (Y/n) bowed and spoke softly. "Excuse the intrusion." Ijuuin smiled. "What brings you here? You finished last night didn't you?" (Y/n) nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. "I came here to tell you my answer." Ijuuin's smile faltered, afraid of the answer. "I used to think about you as just a superior and as a mentor. I then realized things that made me see my feelings towards you, and I've concluded that I like you too." (Y/n), still looking down, blushed red. He hoped his sensei wouldn't see it. Ijuuin approached and lifted his chin and kissed him gently on (Y/n)'s soft lips. He separated and leaned his forehead on the others. "I'm glad, I wouldn't want to lose anyone else. Not again." Ijuuin hugged his lovingly. To his surprise, (Y/n) hugged back. "You won't lose me. I'll be here." The two kissed again, and embracing each other. Forgetting the world around them.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought and maybe do more? I think I might turn this into a One-shot type deal and adding more stories.**


End file.
